


How to train your pegasus

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fernand's family is still alive so he isn't a complete ass here, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nagamas, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Clair asks Fernand for some help to impress Clive when he comes back to Zofia Castle, and of course Fernand can't refuse her.





	How to train your pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Fernand still hasn’t changed idea about Clair: she shouldn’t be a knight. However, as time passes, she has shown that the knight’s life – despite being so different from what she’s used to – doesn’t faze her so much.

Sure, she complains about the uniform a lot, but she’s already adapted by making some small changes here and there enough to make her like it more and not enough to break the rules.

 

It really is true that, when she sets her mind on something, nothing can make her back off, and Fernand’s not going to lie: he admires this aspect of her; he just wishes she could use it for something else, but he’s sure that this is just a phase. She’ll grow out of it, sooner or later.

 

He strongly believes that, and yet when Clair comes to him asking for help – asking, more like demanding for him to help her – he isn’t able to deny her.

She always has a way of getting what she wants, and there’s something about the way she asks him that reminds him of his little sister, who’s starting to act exactly like this too.

She shouldn’t take Clair as an example, but he guesses it’s too late to change that now. Besides, it’s not like he would be able to refuse her either way.

 

Despite the surprising easiness with which Clair is adapting to the soldier’s life, there’s still one thing that she can’t seem to get right: riding a horse.

This is exactly what she came to Fernand for: she wants him to help her get better.

 

\- Clair, fighting on a horse is not necessary -, is the first thing he proposes to her in order to find a solution, -We have many infantry               troops and I’m sure they can provide you… -.

\- Fernand -, Clair interrupts him with firm tone, - Do you really believe that a lady like me would fight in such an undignified way? I will have a steed and I will accept no less -.

Fernand sighs, hearing that, but he should’ve known that this would’ve happened, so what else can he do in a situation like this? At this point he’d rather help her so that if she ever gets to battle – hopefully that will never be the case – she won’t risk her life because she doesn’t know how to ride.

\- All right, Clair. I’ll help you -.

 

 

Their first attempt is what can only be described as a disaster.

If it wasn’t for Fernand – who was always ready to catch her – Clair would’ve ended up on the ground so many times that she would’ve probably hurt herself in a pretty serious way.

 

\- Thank you Fernand -, she mutters after the tenth, or maybe eleventh, time he has to catch her.

\- D-don’t worry about it -, the other mutters, barely managing to remain on his feet. Sure, Clair doesn’t weigh much, but with time his arms are starting to give out for the constant effort.

 

Maybe they should change strategy.

From what Fernand can see, the problem doesn’t seem to be Clair’s technique, which is strangely impeccable actually. Somehow it’s awe-inspiring how, despite this, she can’t get the horse to calm down as soon as she hops onto it.

The problem – or at least what Fernand believes is the problem – is that… horses don’t like Clair.

… Yes, it does seem a farfetched answer, but Fernand has no other idea. Sure, they’ve tried only with one horse, but Clair must’ve tried this already and Fernand doubts that the horse was the same.

 

No, this can’t be the real reason. Fernand refuses to believe it.

 

\- How about we drop this for today and try another time? -, he proposes as he gently lets down Clair who, as soon as her feet touch the ground, immediately begins to dust off her clothes. She must always look impeccable.

\- This early? -, she replies, - But we’ve barely begun! There’s still so much to learn… -.

 

She glances over Fernand. He does look very tired…

Wait. Now that she remembers: wasn’t he supposed to just be back from a scouting mission this morning? And despite this he still agreed to help her? Oh dear, he must be feeling exhausted.

\- Yes, we should rest -, she says then, trying to pat the horse, who just frantically shakes its head in order not to let her touch it.

 

Fernand barely contains a sigh of relief.

He enjoys spending time with Clair, a lot – by now she’s become like a sister to him – but that time… He’s tired and there’s nothing he wants more than to fall on his bed and sleep until the next day.

 

He reaches for the horse’s reins and he starts to carefully pet its face in an attempt to calm it down. It works almost immediately.

\- You can retire -, he says to Clair, - I’ll bring the horse back to the stables -.

\- Nonsense -, the other replies, - I was the one who convinced you to take part in this, therefore I should be the one bringing it back -.

Oh dear. Fernand doesn’t even want to think about what would happen if he lets Clair do it.

\- There’s no need to worry, Clair -, he says then, - I can handle this -.

\- Then I shall accompany you -, the other replies. That’s not even a question; it’s a statement. She won’t hear any objections.

Her gaze softens and she mutters:

\- It’s the least I could do for taking so much of you time -.

\- If you feel so strongly about this, then I wouldn’t mind your company -, Fernand replies, starting to make his way to the stables with Clair following him.

\- We can always take advantage from this moment for some catching up, since with the lesson and everything we didn’t have much time for that -.

 

Turns out that Clive is still away – he was sent to a similar mission to Fernand’s but to a different place – and Clair wants to surprise him.

\- Imagine how joyous he’d be! -, she exclaims, - We would ride together like true brother and sister -.

Fernand smiles imagining that.

\- I’m sure he would be proud of you -, he replies. Differently than him, it looks like Clive has accepted Clair’s entrance in the Knights of Zofia a lot quicker; he must know better than to try to dissuade her, after all.

\- I truly hope so -, Clair mutters, looking suddenly slightly down, which well, is understandable. For some weird reason, this looks like an impossible feat for her.

That would not do, however: with that mindset she won’t ever succeed.

\- We will work on it, together -, Fernand says in order to reassure her, - With practice I’m sure it will go well -.

Clair looks at him and she smiles, and Fernand can’t help but to return the gesture. It’s easy, with Clair.

\- Thank you, Fernand, I really appreciate your support -.

\- Any time, Clair -.

 

 

The next day Fernand feels way more refreshed and he’s ready for Clair.

Now he’ll definitely be able to help her through this. He doesn’t like to brag much but he’s pretty good at riding, so he feels like he’ll be able to give her some sound advice.

The problem now is that he can’t find her anywhere. Where did she go now?

 

He asks around – getting increasingly worried because who knows, maybe she’s gotten in trouble – and from what he’s gathered, she’s been seen last in the library that morning.

It’s a lead, so Fernand decides to go take a look there. Beats wandering aimlessly like a fool.

 

Turns out that Clair is still in the library. Thank the Mother she’s safe.

She seems intent on reading something, sitting on one of the numerous armchairs scattered all over the place; she’s so taken away that she doesn’t even notice Fernand’s arrival.

He feels a bit sorry about disturbing her like that, but they had made a deal about continuing yesterday’s lesson and if they keep up like this they won’t get anything done.

 

\- Clair -, he calls her, but she doesn’t reply. She mustn’t have heard him.

He reaches out for her, touching her shoulder, and she gets startled, taken by surprise.

\- What in the… Fernand! -, she exclaims, surprised and offended, and Fernand can’t help but to chuckle at that reaction, despite how childish he must look right now.

\- How rude! -, Clair continues, shooing Fernand’s hand away as the other tries to calm himself.

\- I’m… I’m so sorry, Clair -, he manages to say, - I tried calling you but you were unresponsive -.

\- Oh, I see -, she replies, - I didn’t notice… -.

 

Fernand shakes his head.

\- It happens to be best of us -, he says, leaning over Clair’s shoulder to get a look of the book that’s sitting on her lap, - What are you reading, by the way? -.

Before he could give a good look at the title, Clair snatches it away, out of Fernand’s sight.

\- A lady must have her secrets -, she replies, smirking.

\- Ooh? -, Fernand says, amused, - I would’ve never expected something like this coming from a lady of your stature, Clair -.

The other chuckles before dropping the pretences.

\- It wasn’t much -, she says, - Just a manual -.

 

It doesn’t take much for Fernand to put two and two together and he asks:

\- Was it about riding? -.

Clair looks down as she nods.

\- Yes, I was trying to find something that could help me -.

\- That’s commendable, Clair -, Fernand begins, - But this might be detrimental for your health -.

\- I’m fine, Fernand, there’s no need… -, the other tries to reply, but Fernand stops her.

\- You’ve spent the whole day here and you haven’t even realised! -.

 

He extends a hand towards her, helping her getting up.

\- Let us get you something to eat, shall we? -.

\- But wait, the lesson… -, Clair tries to protest, but Fernand is unmovable.

\- There’s always tomorrow -, he says, hoping to convince her.

It works, probably just because she’s tired, but it works.

 

\- You can join me for some tea like you used to -, Fernand proposes, and Clair’s eyes light up at that.

\- Oh I would love to! -, she replies, - It’s been a long time since we’ve had time to indulge in a good cup of tea -.

\- It has been indeed -.

He must say, he misses those moments of quiet in which they would drink tea and talk about shallow stuff without a care in the world. Today is a good day to bring this tradition back.

 

As soon as they get a cup of tea in hand and try some tarts, it’s like no time has passed since they last did this.

They talk about anything that comes to mind, to how Fernand’s siblings are doing, from how Clair is adjusting to the military life.

\- I hope nobody’s been bothering you… -.

\- Of course not -, Clair replies, - I expect nothing less than utmost respect from all -.

Fernand chuckles at those words, and Clair does the same.

 

Maybe it’s because time has passed, but he’s getting used to Clair being there not as a noblewoman, but as a soldier.

He must be getting softer.

 

\- I was thinking… -.

\- What, Clair? -.

\- Maybe being part of the chivalry isn’t my destiny -.

Fernand is speechless.

\- Are you… are you giving up, Clair? -, he asks, shocked.

\- If there isn’t any way to pursue this, wouldn’t it be foolish to persist? -, she replies, deep in thought.

 

She’s not wrong, but it’s still weird for her to give up this easily.

No, she must have something in mind…

 

\- So what do you want to do? -, he asks then, - Is there anything else you’d like to try? -.

As soon as he finishes that question he has an epiphany. Of course, how come he didn’t think about this sooner?

\- The pegasi! -, they both say at the same time, before a moment of pause to look at each other and laugh.

 

It makes so much sense. Clair is perfect for a pegasus.

First of all, she’s light, so a pegasus won’t have too many problems taking flight with her riding it, and also they’d probably get along well: pegasi are very haughty creatures, but so is Clair. Who knows, maybe they’ll see an equal in each other.

Yes, this could work splendidly, and even if it doesn’t, at least they’ll be able to say that they tried.

 

\- Will you accompany me to the stalls tomorrow? -.

\- Of course. I did promise to help you, after all -.

Clair smiles at him, and Fernand smiles back.

 

It’s always like this with them: sometimes Fernand would be too stiff with Clair, sometimes Clair will tease Fernand for revenge, but in the end, they’ve always got each other’s back.

 

 

The next day comes and Fernand and Clair are going to the stalls.

It’s not very lively around them; they have decided to try this at early morning, so that they’ll have the whole day to figure things out. Besides, in case it goes bad there won’t be too many witnesses.

Clair feels confident, and Fernand can see it in the way she swaggers towards the stall, and still somehow she’s found a way to still be graceful. She’s perfect for a pegasus.

 

He tries to talk to her to ease her mind, but she requires concentration and he obliges, leaving her some space.

It’s weird: he feels as nervous as he was the first time he had to interact with a horse, and he’s not even the one who will have to tame a pegasus!

 

\- Which one will you choose? -, he asks her as they enter the pegasi stall.

Clair doesn’t reply immediately; instead, she starts looking around, studying every exemplar with great attention. Fernand has never seen her so focused.

He follows her as he studies the pegasi as well, trying to understand what is it that Clair is looking for; he almost steps on her, but thankfully he’s realised that she stopped before that could happen.

 

\- What is it? -, he asks but it doesn’t seem like Clair’s heard that.

She seems occupied in a staring contest with a pegasus.

The air is tense and nothing moves, and for a moment Fernand’s afraid the pegasus will try to maim Clair, but what actually happens shocks him even more: Clair carefully stretches a hand towards the pegasus’s face and, after a moment of weariness, the beast gets closer, sniffing her hand and, slowly but surely, it gets closer, letting Clair pet it.

 

Fernand is speechless.

He’s never seen someone tame an animal this quick, and the fact that Clair of all people managed to do that is even more surprising.

… Turns out that pegasi are really the kind of beasts for her.

 

There seems to be already a big connection between them, and Fernand feels like he shouldn’t look at this moment of shared intimacy, but he can’t look away. He’s too impressed with Clair to do so.

\- … Amazing -.

 

Of course, even after that moment of connection, it takes a while for the pegasus to trust Clair enough to let her ride it, but even then it all happens pretty naturally.

Clair has taken upon herself to visit the pegasus every day, even when Fernand can’t accompany her, even though he does his best to always be there. She feeds it, she pets it, she even talks with it as if the beast could understand what she’s saying, but Fernand can see it in his horse as well: animals are smarter than what humans give them credit for.

They become friends very quickly, or at least quicker that it took to Fernand to get accustomed to his horse when he was first assigned to the chivalry unit.

Clair really has a talent for this.

 

 

After so much time spent avoiding it, Fernand decides to train for that day. He must always be in perfect shape in case something happens, and that surely won’t happen if he never visits the training grounds.

Clive is still away so he picks another sparring partner, even though he’s hardly as strong as Clive. It doesn’t matter; it’s still practice and it’s still useful, if not a tad boring…

 

Suddenly he feels a slight gust of wind coming from behind him and he hears a neigh. He turns around to see what’s causing this and he sees Clair’s pegasus, but it’s not alone: riding it, with a proud stance, there’s Clair herself.

He can’t hold a smile as he gets closer to her.

\- This is marvellous, Clair! -.

She chuckles, clearly happy as well, completely unaware of all the attention that action has brought to her.

\- Will I have the pleasure of you riding alongside with me? -, she asks and Fernand is quick to answer affirmatively.

Any excuse to leave that place is good in his book.

 

 

It’s been a while since he was able to ride his horse this freely, feeling the wind against him almost as if it wants to caress him.

Riding by his side, flying lower than how she could so that they can still speak to each other, is Clair. She’s looking ahead of her with a big smile on her face. Seeing the world like this is incredible; is this how Fernand feels every time he rides his horse?

 

She starts laughing, because this feels so good and she can’t wait to show off in front of Clive, but even riding like this with Fernand is an amazing feeling; it’s so freeing.

At first Fernand looks at her in shock, but her good mood is contagious and he can’t help but to chuckle as well.

 

He wouldn’t be opposed to repeating this experience, even with Clive if he wants to join, and it takes just a glance at Clair to understand that she feels the same, so they keep riding towards the horizon, together.

They’ll have to come back sooner or later, but they both intend to do their best to make this moment last as long as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for allitalksfandom on tumblr. Happy Nagamas!


End file.
